


The Watcher & The Warrior

by EternalRedWolfe



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffyverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: Little Giles & Cordelia oneshots.  Based on prompts I find on tumblr.  No real narrative to this story.  Just realising their potential.  Drabble.





	

He heard the scream before he heard the clank. Hearing that scream so often, he immediately went into action mode, stopping what he was doing, running down the stairs, jumping the last two steps, hoping he was fast enough to catch her. "Cordelia." He reached the kitchen and his eyes widened. "WH-Why is our kitchen sink on fire?"

"First of all, I was trying to cook YOU dinner and second of all, it's not the sink it's the pan." Cordelia turned on him, her face turning from apologetic to a scowl as she put the lid back on the pan, subduing the flames. . "Anyway, you weren't sup- Wait, did you say _our_ sink?"

"We had an agreement. You don't ever, EVER cook in this kitchen EVER unless supervised." Cordelia wrinkled her nose trying to hide her smile.

"You said _our_ sink." She walked up to him.

"That's not the point."

Putting his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, she continued. "Like _our_ kitchen?"

"No, never our kitchen. You are officially banned from the kitchen."

But she ignored him. "Or _our_ couch." She rubbed her nose against his. He pursed his lips trying to remain stern. "Or _our_ bed?"

Finally he started laughing. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Yes. Ours. Always." He kissed her again. "But for the love of god, please stay out of the bloody kitchen."

* * *

 

Prompt:  “Why is our kitchen sink on fire?”

 From <<http://partitree-pompts-aus.tumblr.com/post/145308090070/dialogue-prompt-30>>


End file.
